


Santa's helper to the rescue

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Sansa decides to remind Jon that quick sex is better than no sex, and takes advantage of a Christmas costume to make a point.





	

"Please don't laugh, I'm opening the door now."

Sansa sounded wobbly as she stepped out of the bathroom in their apartment.

"Okay, laugh or close your mouth but pick one, at least, Jon, it's not my fault Margaery needed someone to wear this Santa's helper dress at the mall."

The red velvet hugged her body, barely skimming her knee. The white fur trim framed her face and she was so gorgeous he couldn't help himself, he drew her to him and kissed her, gently at first, he knew she had to leave soon, until she opened her mouth and made that sound in the back of her throat that always undid him and slid her hand into his hair, scratching his scalp, setting fire to his senses-

They both glanced at her buzzing phone. "Looks like they don't need me after all," she murmured, and he thanked the heavens for whoever had stepped in to take Sansa's place as he claimed her mouth again, bunching the skirt up her thighs. It had been too long for both of them, he'd been busy at work and she'd been slammed with finals and they ached for each other. As he tugged her to the bedroom and finally got the dress over her head, he paused for a moment.

"What, Jon?" She was flushed, her hair was mussed, and her blue eyes were bright. He knew how soft her skin would feel under his hands.

"You're just - you're beautiful, Sansa, sometimes I can't believe you're mine."

"Well, get used to it, Snow." She pushed him back on the bed and helped him take off his pants and his shirt. "It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

He had no desire to keep her waiting. He kissed her neck and nibbled at her jawline as he unclasped her bra, pink lace, she liked to wear lovely lingerie and normally he would have removed it slowly, as a tease, but now he just wanted to feel the sweet weight of her breasts in his hands. Sansa dropped her head back against the pillow as Jon trailed his lips down her chest, taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking just the way she liked.

Sansa whined. "I missed you, Jon, so much..."

He ran his hands over her hips and drew himself up to nuzzle her behind her ear, finding the spot that made her hum with pleasure. He was in a haze as he caressed every curve, caught the scent of lemon in her hair.

"I miss you every day, sweet girl, I didn't want to distract you when you were studying, I get home so late and, damn, Sansa, if you keep-" He was panting, she was stroking his cock in slow, languid movements, lightly squeezing the tip each time.

Sansa's voice was silky. "If I keep this up you might fuck me?" He groaned and bucked into her hand without thinking, she would feel so good, hot and tight and wet. "Yes, Sansa, god yes." He usually took his time making love to her, but she was making that difficult.

"Then get to it, Jon." He heard another quality behind her sultry tone, and wanted to ask her about it. But she took off her underwear in one elegant movement, giving him a view of her long legs, and all the thoughts in his head vanished as she pulled him on top of her.

She took his hands and joined them with hers at the bed frame. Jon held her hands in place and thrust into her, slowly, but she was so wet already that he sped up automatically. He let out a low moan. "Sansa, sweetheart, you really do need this, don’t you?"

Sansa wrapped her legs around him. "Yes, Jon, and you do too." He leaned down to kiss her hungrily, keeping her hands pinned, thrusting harder now, feeling her fluttering around his cock. He held both of her hands in one of his and reached down to touch her cunt, hissing at how wet she was under his fingers. He brushed over her nub, back and forth, helping her peak, he wanted to watch her expression as he made her come.

"Jon, that's it, please, don't stop, don't-" Sansa had turned a pretty shade of pink, and she was tossing her head on the pillow. She was close, he could tell, and so was he, his rhythm was starting to stutter.

"No, darling, I'm not stopping, not until you come for me, you're almost there, I can feel you-"

Sansa closed her eyes tight and gasped as she came, and the look of ecstasy on her face took Jon over the edge with her, he whispered filthy endearments into her ear as he spilled inside her, finally, after all these weeks. They shared a slow, deep kiss after they each caught their breath and Jon thought this was it, he never wanted to leave this spot.

Sansa brushed his hair from his forehead. "Sometimes...sometimes sex can be quick, Jon, we can't wait for the perfect hour-long slot. Or at least I can't."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her snug against him. "I won't, Sansa, I promise. I won't wait this long again." She sighed happily and curled up next to him.

"Sansa?"

"Hmmm?"

She was laying across his chest, toying with his hair, the costume halfway across the room.

"Did you really need to fill in for Margaery?"

She smiled and tapped his lips. "A good helper never tells."

He grinned at her and kissed her neck. "Good, because I think I might have torn a seam getting that dress off you, and I'd hate to disappoint the rental shop."


End file.
